Ultraman Ginga
|-|Base= |-|Strium= |-|GingaVictory= Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least High 4-C, likely higher | At least 3-B | At least 3-B | At least High 4-C, likely higher | 3-A Name: Ultraman Ginga, Raidou Hikaru Origin: Ultraman Ginga Gender: Male Age: Unknown, likely in his 20s for Hikaru Classification: Ultra, Defense Team Member, Traveler, Half of Lugiel Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Manipulation, Telepathy, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation (Can calm his opponents), Some form of Mind Manipulation and Time Manipulation via turning his opponents into Spark Dolls with energy attacks or to reverse the effects with the Ginga Spark (Enemies hit by his energy attacks are sealed within a Spark Doll where their consciousness is stripped off of themselves and have their flow of time halted), Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation, Duplication, can cancel out Space-Time Manipulation through Light Manipulation, Time Travel, Immortality (Type 1), Can reflect attacks using his shield, Teleportation, Can transfer his consciousness to others, Can alter his size, Can phase through people, Resistance to Time Stop (Is still capable of perceiving time and act in real time as a Spark Doll), Spatial Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Similar to how he is able to perceive time as a Spark Doll, he also retains his consciousness), possible resistance to Soul Manipulation | All his previous abilities magnified to a greater degree, Can cancel out Spatial Distortions, Also possesses the powers and abilities of the 6 Ultra Brothers, Large Size (Type 1) | All of his and Victory's abilities enhanced to a greater degree, has the powers of the Heisei Ultras in exchange Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, likely higher (Was capable of fighting evenly against Dark Lugiel and with Taro's energy, whom the former had defeated, he was able to take down Dark Lugiel, for reference, Taro is much stronger than Ultraman) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Noticeably stronger than before) | At least Large Star level, likely higher(Gives him a significant boost in stats and with the help of Victory, was able to defeat Victor Lugiel who had previously toyed with them) | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Contributed to the destruction of Grand King Spectre, who was created by Judar using his own powers) | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ (Even in base form he was comparable to Victory's Knight form) | At least Large Star level, likely higher (Is the fusion of both Ginga and Victory, defeated an enemy capable of taking on him and Victory at the same time) | Universe level (Far stronger than his initial appearance, defeated Guar Spectre, the fusion of Judar and his siblings) Speed: Subsonic+ movement speed normally, higher '''via acceleration techniques, '''Massively FTL+ flight and reaction speed Lifting Strength: Class M+ Striking Strength: Continent Class '''(The impact force of his and Lugiel's crash on the moon generated a shockwave that spanned throughout its' surface) up to At least '''Large Star Class, likely higher '''(Is capable of inflicting grievous damage to Lugiel) | At least '''Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | At least Multi-Galactic Class+ | At least Large Star Class, likely higher | Universal Class (Is capable of physically damaging Guar Spectre and even stagger him) Durability: At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Large Star level, likely higher | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | At least Multi-Galaxy level+ | At least Large Star level, likely higher | Universe level Stamina: High Range: Melee range physically, varies from several meters to likely hundreds of kilometers with beam attacks, planetary with Teleportation Standard Equipment: The Ginga Spark (A device that can be transformed into a trident) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Is limited to 3-minutes though sometimes removed for plot convenience, by transferring his consciousness he is rendered immobile and is vulnerable to attacks | Requires Taro to act as his transformation device to access the form Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Ginga Cross Shoot:' Ginga can fire a powerful rainbow-colored L-shaped beam from his arms. It can destroy a monster in one hit. When it is used Ginga's crystals shine blue. *'Ginga Thunderbolt:' Ginga raises his left arm to the air, shooting bolts of electricity and creating a swirl of storm clouds. Using this to form a disk, Ginga then throws the collected bolts as a vortex with his right hand. When used Ginga's crystals shine yellow and emit electricity. *'Ginga Fireball:' Ginga summons numerous magma like fireballs that appear around him simultaneously. He then uses his fist to direct the fireballs to hit the opponent. This attack appears to have a homing effect, as it will keep tracking its target until it's destroyed. When used Ginga's crystals shine red and emit flames. *'Ginga Saber:' Ginga can create an energy blade from his right arm. He can then strike it into the ground to generate a shockwave that destroys the opponent with a burst of magma. When used Ginga's crystals shine white. *'Ginga Comfort:' Ginga can shine a soft ray from his right hand which rains down on the opponent sedating them, this results in Spark Dolls using Dark Live to revert to their user. It can also seal darkness. When used Ginga's crystals shine green. *'Ginga Slash:' Ginga can fire Light Blades from the crystal on his forehead that will explode on contact. Despite being an explosive beam, the appearance resembles physical blades. When used Ginga's crystals shine purple. *'Ginga Especially:' Ginga's last and strongest special move, where Ginga fires a rainbow colored beam from his whole body. It was only used in the final battle against Dark Lugiel. When used Ginga's crystals shine the colors of the rainbow, specifically all the colors of his previous special moves. It can be charged to full power, which overpowered Dark Lugiel's Darkness Special Beam. Key: First Season | Second Season | Strium Form | Movie Version | Ultra Fight Victory | Ultraman X | GingaVictory (Initial appearance) | GingaVictory (Ultraman X onwards) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Telepaths Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Ultraman Category:Tokusatsu Characters Category:Tier 3 Category:Mind Users Category:Time Users Category:Trident Users Category:Empathic Manipulation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Size Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Space Users